


Beck and Call

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Some sort of virus is infecting the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills causing them to lose control more frequently, Theo offers an incomplete cure. He'll give them the last ingredient in exchange for one night with Stiles.Stiles agrees, but it's more of a petty revenge because he's mad at Peter.





	Beck and Call

"So?" Liam asked as he closed the door behind him. He never thought he'd be visiting the vet this much, even after his transformation. But it was one of the places they could all meet up and not bring much attention to themselves.

Over the last couple of months they've noticed that the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills were acting oddly. Whatever this was, it was causing creatures to lose control of their powers on days leading up to and even after the full moon, as if the the moon was full _all_ of those days. Control issues were already a big enough of a concerned, they didn't need any added surprising luring more hunters or other weirdness to them. They scrambled to all corners of the library and the internet but found nothing that could have caused it, let alone how to cure it.

And then Theo cornered Liam one day and gave him a list. He took it to Scott, who took it to Deaton, who cooked up the potion and used it on a volunteering beta from another pack who was learning control. It worked...but it didn't last. 

"It seems to work but it doesn't last. It's a good start anyway." Deaton answered. 

"But it's only controlling the problem, not fixing it." Scott said with a frown. 

"The potions needs a stabilizer." Liam stated, almost knowingly. Which caused the other two to look his way. 

"That's right. The potion lacks an ingredient to maintain it's potency...Liam? Is there something you forgot to mention?" Deaton asked. 

"Liam, come on dude. We worked on memory skills for your exams." Scott chided.

"It wasn't me!" Liam defended himself. He immediately got angry at Theo before he relayed his message. "Theo knows what he's doing. He knows a cure but he didn't let us have it all. Just enough parts of it so we'd believe him...he knows what the last ingredient is."

"I'm guessing he wants something in return?" Deaton asked. 

Liam nodded, blushing a bit. Scott didn't like that. 

"What Liam?"

"He wants Stiles."

"Stiles? For what?" Scott asked with a furrow brow. 

Liam turned a bright red before he cleared his throat. "He wants a...uh...a _night_ with Stiles."

* * *

 

"You know maybe I'll just start charging you." Stiles said with a glare. 

"For _what_?" Peter sighed in exasperation. 

"I come at your beck and call whenever it's convenient for you, I sneak around my friends and pack so they don't find out, and I'm getting pretty tired of it!"

"It's just _sex_! It's good, but it's not worth _this_." Peter exclaimed while he motioned to Stiles, "I don't pay for sex Stiles, and you know damn well why we don't tell anyone, why we have to hide it, and why we're not dating...because it's _just_ sex!"

* * *

 

"I can't ask Stiles to do this..." Scott told Deaton with a frown. 

"I don't like the idea any more than you do, but something has to be done. Not all hunters are Chris Argent. They're not going to be understanding. They're going to see creatures losing control and coming in and killing off anyone they find out is supernatural." Deaton replied. 

"And all you gotta do it tell Stiles. He's like, super smart and kind of really manipulative. He can trick or threaten Theo into telling us some other way." Liam added with a hopeful tone. 

Scott sighed, "I'll tell him when I see him later..."

* * *

 

"You want me to _what_?" Stiles demanded after Scott finished speaking. He's been in a bad mood for the last couple of days, and really unapproachable. He figured that was why Scott was sort of avoiding him. No, apparently it was because he wanted to find a good way to ask him to sleep with Theo. 

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to...but he's...well, that's what he wants in exchange."

"That fucking little-..does he understand the threat here?" Stiles demanded.

"He's a chimera, so he's not affected like the others, so he-"

"Doesn't care." Stiles finished for him. He flared his nostrils before he bolting up and getting his keys. 

"Where are you going?" Scott called out.

"Saving the fucking day!" 

"Sh-should I come with you?" Scott questioned hesitantly.

"No, but if you don't hear from me in three hours go look for the dead body." Stiles deadpanned. 

"His or yours?":Scott asked with a raised eyebrow. 

At the door, Stiles only paused before he shrugged. "I have no idea. We'll try to surprise you."

"Please don't." Scott asked him before the door shut. Left there, he had no idea what to do but wait...and that was torture. Especially with the images his mind created. 

* * *

 

"Why?" Was the first question out of his mouth.

"Because I want it. I want you." Theo replied with an easy smirk. 

"No one wants me." Stiles replied bitterly, a mental image of Peter appearing in his minds eye. 

" _I_ do. You don't have to believe me. You don't have to like me back. Just give me a shot. Let me seduce you..."

"...you have three hours. After that, I told Scott one of us would probably be dead."

Theo smirked and led Stiles up to the bedroom. 

* * *

 

"Is that Scott?" Theo asked as he came back from the bathroom, not even bothering with a towel around his waist. He had a smaller towel he was using to dry his hair. "I thought he'd be out distributing the completed antidote."

"He is. It's nothing." Stiles answered as he pressed 'IGNORE' on Peter's call. He couldn't block him just yet, but he wasn't in the mood to answer him anywhere near this week. Plus he didn't like turning off his phone because that's how the pack usually gets into trouble. Placing the phone faced down back on the nightstand, Stiles turns his attention to Theo and smirks. "I still don't see why you showered. I'm just going to make you messy all over again."

Theo smirked as he leaned in to kiss Stiles passionately. "A fresh canvas is always best to work on...now, fuck me again."

Stiles ignored his vibrating phone in favor of kissing Theo again and getting on with his request. 

Peter could wait. It wasn't like he was his boyfriend or something. 


End file.
